How About A Love Game?
by SaiyukiSucker
Summary: AU!Ichigo Kurosaki is a stripper. It's not like he loves his job. If he had a choice he would quit no question. But now that he's met a man as pale as paper, he's starting to like his job more. Rated M for sexual content, language, alcohol and drug use
1. I Wanna Touch You

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH (well I do but not the anime/manga)

A/N: This song fic inspired by Lady Gaga's 'Love Game.' Hope you like it!

* * *

_{Let's have some fun  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick}_

Ichigo hated his job. Well it wasn't so much that he hated it; he just hated the people who came to _watch_ him do his job. The stares of perverted old men and freaky young woman watching him take off his clothing as he dry humped a pole wasn't as fun as it sounded. Ichigo's "uniform" was usually tight leather shorts, a leather top, leather gloves, and long heeled leather boots to match. The strip club owner had quite a fetish.

He liked one thing at his job, and that was his co-workers. They were his family. Sure he had a real family, but his dad had sold him to the owner of this strip club when Ichigo was eighteen. After that Ichigo refused to talk to his creepy father. Thankfully Ichigo wasn't the only male stripper, but people were more eager to see him when he got on stage. Ichigo never once wined of cried about the situation he was in. He just did his job, got paid, and went _home_.

Home. Ichigo always cringed at the word. He had a nice home. He shared it with his old high school literature teacher. They were close when Ichigo went to school, but they never had sex. It was purely a _friendship_ that both valued deeply. The shared the occasional drunken kiss once or twice, but that was nothing. Ichigo didn't know very much about his roommate. He just knew that his roommate's family was killed and that he has scares on both of his eyes, causing him to wear sunglasses all the time. His roommate had a weird name, Zangetsu. Ichigo didn't know if that was a first or last name, Zangetsu would never tell. He said it would ruin his image if everyone knew his whole name.

Zangetsu didn't like the fact that Ichigo stripped for a living, but he never judged him. Zangetsu knew the story behind Ichigo stripping, but he still didn't like it. He told Ichigo every day that he should get a different job. Ichigo gave the same answer each time.

"Who would hire an ex-stripper?"

_{I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid  
Guess he wants to play,  
Wants to play  
A love game  
A love game}_

Ichigo was use to people at the strip club touching and grinding on his body after he got off stage. He would always go up to the bar and talk to the bartender Chad when he got off stage. They were good friends and Chad was one of the few normal people who worked at the club. Chad didn't talk much, and Ichigo was glad. He hated people who talk too much.

Today was bit different. When he got off stage he tried to move through the crowd of people that were practically having sex on the dance floor. Ichigo felt someone grab his ass and he turned to see a very pale man pulling his hand back and smiling at Ichigo. This was normal too. Many people had touched, grabbed, and rubbed his ass before. But this guy was different. Maybe it was the skin tone that threw him off? Or the weird eyes? Whatever it was Ichigo didn't like it. The guy kept staring at Ichigo. Ichigo assumed he wanted to dance, so the orange haired male walked closer and turned around so he grind his ass against the man's clothed member. Ichigo was moving his hips to the beat of an old Britney Spears song and didn't notice the pale man he was dancing with had gotten hard.

Ichigo gasped when the man wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed his hard on hard against Ichigo's backside. The man groaned in his ear and did it one more time. Ichigo let out a low moan. The man laughed and pressed once more before leaning toward Ichigo's ear and whispering;

"I wanna kiss you."

Ichigo usually never had this kind of contact with customers, but he could lie. This man was very sexy. Ichigo hadn't seen someone this good looking in a long time and he wasn't about to let him slip away. Ichigo turned and faced the pale man. Ichigo's leather glove covered arms wrapped around the man's neck. Even in heels, Ichigo was still much shorter than the other. Ichigo pushed himself up on his toes to whisper in the man's ear.

"What's your name?"

_{Hold me and love me  
Just want to touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is enough for my heart to quit  
Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that kick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick}_

"Shirosaki Hichigo. Damn you're so fucking hot." He grunted when Ichigo pressed their bodies closer together. Ichigo smirked. He'd probably make this guy come in his pants in a few minutes. Ichigo moved forward a bit to press his lips against Hichigo's. The other man's lips were warm and it felt so good that Ichigo let his eyes flutter closed. Ichigo pushed harder on the other man's lips and groaned when he felt something wet and warm run across his bottom lip. Ichigo didn't open his mouth, deciding to tease the man further. Hichigo growled and pulled Ichigo's bottom lip into his mouth and bit down. Ichigo gasp and felt Hichigo's tongue slip into his mouth. Ichigo was happy to let the man's tongue explore his mouth and soon the kiss had turned into a grope session.

Ichigo felt his heart pounding in his chest and he didn't know why. He felt himself be lifted up and broke the kiss. He felt Hichigo holding him up by his thighs. Ichigo was about to question but Hichigo grind against him again. Ichigo knew he was getting hard. He could feel his already tight leather shorts get tighter. Ichigo didn't know what to do. He could think of anything to say. So he just said the first thing on his mind.

"Put me down."

And Hichigo did just that. He set Ichigo back on his feet and kissed him once more. Ichigo was about to say something when Hichigo pressed their lips together again.

"Just come find me if you want to continue this little love game."

Ichigo blushed and watched the pale man walk over to two other men, one with blue hair and the other with red. Ichigo turned and started walking to the bar again. Once he got there he sat down at one of the many empty seats, and Chad started to laugh.

_{Let's play a love game  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?}_

"So who was that guy you were humping on the dance floor?"

Chad was sometimes an asshole. Ichigo noticed this s while back. Ichigo also noticed that this was the first time Chad had laughed…_at him_. Chad was usually nicer to Ichigo than anyone else. At first Ichigo thought it was because the big, Mexican man had a thing for him. But Chad had explained that Ichigo looked and acted like an old friend he use to have. Chad also told him he was married with three kids. Ichigo was happy for the big man. Ichigo even pulled some strings to make it so Chad didn't have to work on weekends. Family time is the best time, was Ichigo's motto. Even though he didn't _really_ have a family, he stuck by this motto all the time.

"We were not humping."

Ichigo loved to deny things. Even if everyone knew it was true, Ichigo would still deny things. Ichigo didn't care, as long as he was right about something.

"You guys were totally humping! He even picked you up to hump you better."

The new addition to the conversation made Ichigo jump. It was Orihime. She had the second biggest tits in the club. Well, the second biggest _real_ pair of tits. Ichigo didn't really care for her chest as much as he did her face. She was very pretty. But she was one of the dumbest girls that worked at the club. Sure she worked the pole like a pro, but she was dumb when it came to anything else.

"I'm telling you guys that we were not humping. It was just….dancing. Very close dancing."

Ichigo could tell Orihime and Chad could call his bullshit. But he didn't want them teasing him since Ichigo usually never gets too physical with customers. The club owner said that was a bad trait, but it was a good thing when it wanted to be. Ichigo was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear Orihime tell him that Hichigo and his boys were coming over. Hichigo grabbed Ichigo's chin with his index and thumb and kissed him. Ichigo didn't mind it, but it scared the shit out of him. Hichigo broke the kiss and handed Ichigo a slip of paper.

"I'll see you tomorrow my sexy little strawberry."

Hichigo's words made Ichigo's face flush and his heart thump. Ichigo opened the slip of paper and saw seven numbers written on it. The blush on Ichigo's cheeks got darker and he put the paper in his pocket.

_{Let's play a love game  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?}_

"Thanks for walking me home…..again." Ichigo said to Chad. The big man grunted and head down the street toward his own home. Ichigo got his keys from his gray hoodie pocket. He opened up the front door to his shared house and closed it behind him. After checking the locks, Ichigo went into the living room and saw Zangetsu reading the news paper.

"Welcome back. You get a new job yet?"

Ichigo laughed and walked out of the room, only to have Zangetsu follow him and ask what kind of jobs he would be interested in.

"I like the kind that allows me to be drunk and take off most of my clothes."

Zangetsu didn't enjoy Ichigo's sense of humor. Ichigo laughed as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom. Zangetsu followed and stood in the doorway of Ichigo's room while he took off his work clothes. Zangetsu silently inspected his body for any marks of abuse or torture. He was too over protective for his own good. But that's why Ichigo loved him.

_{Let's have some fun  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick}

* * *

_

_A/N: _tell me what you think in a review_  
_


	2. Heavy Touchin'

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH (well I do but I need that to wash my clothes!)

A/N: Second chapter to my 'Love Game' inspired fic. Hope you enjoy.

TealEyedBeing: Yeah I thought that was pretty hot as well. I actually had to play the song while writing the chapter XD

Carabel: Sorry, I know you wanted it soon but it's here now! 'Kay?

* * *

_{I'm on a mission,  
And it involves some heavy touchin' yeah.  
You've indicated your interest,  
I'm educated in sex, yes.  
And now I want it bad,  
Want it bad.  
A love game,  
A love game.}_

As promised, the next day at the club Ichigo saw Hichigo again. The pale man was watching him intensely as Ichigo worked his body around the thin silver pole. Ichigo ran his hands down his bare chest and slide them down and stop at the top of his shorts. Ichigo undid the button, his eyes locking with Hichigo's the whole time. He pulled his zipper down causing people to wildly throw their money on stage.

When Ichigo's time was up he couldn't wait to get off the stage. He had gotten his ass slapped and squeezed for one night. Ichigo was about to make his way over to the bar when to hands grabbed both of his arms.

"That thing you did on stage was hot."

Luppi and Orihime were looking at Ichigo with lust clouded eyes. Ichigo shook his arms free and flicked them both on their foreheads. They rubbed the injured spots and followed Ichigo to the bar. Once they got there Ichigo noticed Chad wasn't there.

"Shunsui, where's Chad?"

That question was not something that came up often. It was rare that Chad missed work especially on Wednesdays, the club's most busy days. Ichigo tried not to let bother him. Chad needed time off too. Ichigo yawn and Harribel walked over to him. She winked at him and pointed behind him. Ichigo turned around and saw Hichigo talking with his blue haired friend. Ichigo stared at him for a bit and looked back at Harribel. She jumped in excitement and grabbed Ichigo's hand, much to Luppi and Orihime's displeasure.

Harribel dragged Ichigo to a partly empty place on the dance floor and started to grind on him from behind. Ichigo moved his own hips against hers and smiled. Harribel placed her hands on Ichigo's hips and looked over at Hichigo again. The blue haired friend noticed and tapped Hichigo's shoulder. He looked in the direction his friend pointed and Harribel flipped him off. He smirked and did the same.

Ichigo wasn't paying any attention and started laughing when a drunken Rangiku started to dance with Orihime, who was almost just as drunk. Ichigo loved watching drunken people almost as much as he loved to get drunk himself. Zangetsu never lets him keep alcohol in the house. Zangetsu stated that after the first three times Ichigo kept alcohol in the house Ichigo ended up puking in his own bed and then pissing on Zangetsu's. Ichigo could never recall when he had done either of those things, but he didn't worry too much about it.

Ichigo felt Harribel's hands remove themselves from his waist and he turned to say something and saw she was gone. She had some strange power that allowed her to move quickly. Whenever anyone asks her about it she says her sister taught it to her. She never adds more detail than that. She likes to kept secrets and tease people about her knowledge of something the other person has no clue about.

_{Hold me and love me  
Just want to touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is enough for my heart to quit  
Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that kick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick}_

Ichigo looked around and saw Hichigo staring at him again. This time Hichigo started to walk over to where Ichigo was. Ichigo blushed when Hichigo licked his lips upon getting closer to the orange haired man. Once they were face to face Hichigo wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist.

"You looked hot on stage."

Ichigo was getting tired of Hichigo whispering in his ear and send shivers down his spine. How could knowing a person for one day have such a huge effect on someone? Ichigo would figure it out later. Right now all he had to worry about was not getting fucked on the dance floor. Ichigo pushed Hichigo away from him and started to walk toward the bar again. Hichigo grabbed Ichigo's arm and pulled him back into his chest.

"I think I want a _private_ show, if you know what I mean."

For a second Ichigo _didn't_ get what he meant. It took Ichigo a minute before he could decode the second meaning in the other man's words. Ichigo felt his cheeks heat up once more and he nodded. He heard an amused chuckle from behind him. That laugh was a bit _too_ amused. Ichigo released himself from Hichigo's grip and went to book a room so he could give Hichigo that _private_ show.

_{Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?}_

"I'm giving you a lot of money so you better make this a fucking unforgettable night."

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the pale man's comment. They were in a fairly large room, which had a small stage with a pole through it, in the middle. Hichigo took a seat in the couch that surrounded the stage. Ichigo got on the stage and started to dance around. Ichigo avoided the Hichigo's eyes the whole time he was moving his body to the beat of the song from outside the room. He knew it was making the pale man angry, and he loved it. Ichigo turned his body to face Hichigo and locked eyes with him. Hichigo licked his lips and moved his hand to his own jeans. Ichigo stopped moving to stare at what the other was doing. Ichigo gasped when Hichigo unzipped his jeans and stared at Ichigo. Ichigo blushed and turned his back to Hichigo.

Ichigo heard a moan and bit his lip. He had never actually _been_ with a man. Hell he had never even seen another man naked. He was a stripper not a whore, so there was no way in _hell_ he was going to sleep with this man. No matter how much he was paid he refused to give up his virginity to some strange pale man. Another moan made Ichigo flinch. How could this man masturbate so freely without any worry? What if someone walked in? Word gets around fast in this club and Ichigo did not feel like talking with the perverted club owner.

"Ah….Ichi…."

Ichigo turned around to yell at the man for calling him 'Ichi'. Ichigo hated when people shortened his name or called him strawberry. He glared at the man then blushed when he saw the other man's hand speeding up its motion. Hichigo laughed and Ichigo covered his eyes and slid down to the floor of the stage. Ichigo let out a high pitched squeak when his hands were removed from his eyes. He squeezed his eyes closed and felt lips press on the side of his face.

"Look at me, Ichi."

Ichigo could refuse. It felt like someone else was controlling his body. He opened his eyes slowly and Hichigo kissed him. Ichigo felt his heartbeat quicken as he and Hichigo pressed their bodies closer. Hichigo broke away and started to attack Ichigo's neck. Ichigo bit his lip as he felt the other suck and lick at his neck. The lips and tongue moved downward and started to do the same to the exposed skin before him. Ichigo whimpered and tried to push Hichigo away.

"I can't do this. _We _can't do this. We know nothing about each other."

Ichigo growled when his shirt was practically _ripped_ off his body. Hichigo smirked and ran his hands up and down Ichigo's chest. Ichigo moaned when one of his nipples was pinched. Hichigo smirked and looked his masterpiece up and down. He was glad it was him making Ichigo moan in pure pleasure. Hichigo stopped toying with Ichigo's chest and ran his hands down to the boy's shorts. A fairly large tent had grown, making Hichigo break into a large smile.

Ichigo felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment. He did know what to do, hell; he didn't even know what he was doing. His eyes widened when he felt his shorts get tugged down his legs. Hichigo rubbed Ichigo's inner thigh and moved closer to Ichigo's manhood. Ichigo gasped when he felt Hichigo wrap his hand around his manhood. Hichigo started off with a slow motion, gradually getting faster with each stroke.

"How does it feel? You like it don't you?"

Ichigo closed his eyes again. He couldn't believe how good it felt to have another man's hand jerk him off. Soft pants and low chuckles soon filled the almost silent room. Ichigo coked on the spit that was filling his mouth when Hichigo suddenly started to stroke faster. Hichigo loved the look on the other's face, a mix of confusion and pleasure. Hichigo looked down at Ichigo once only to see that the young man was crying. Hichigo stopped his hand and leaned down to his ear.

"I'll make you cum and then I'll stop. So stop crying, ne?"

Ichigo was surprised that Hichigo actually kept to his word when he was done. Hichigo had pulled Ichigo into a tight embrace and hadn't said anything for a while. Ichigo had his back facing Hichigo so he didn't know what face the other was making. Was he mad? Is that why he didn't want Ichigo looking at him? Was he embarrassed? How far was the man planning on going with Ichigo? Ichigo shook the thoughts out of his head and just let the other hold him. Ichigo felt bad that he couldn't even make this a pleasurable experience for Hichigo. Ichigo sighed and leaned back against Hichigo. The man chuckled then whispered in Ichigo's ear;

"I'll be back another time, so you gotta promise you won't cry when we do it again."

* * *

A/N: More talking in this chapter and a relationship is forming between Ichigo and Hichigo! :D please review!


	3. Hands On Your What?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH (well I do but I need that to wash my clothes!)

A/N: Hey everyone! I was so happy to see all the favorites and subscriptions to this story! Thank you so much everyone. This chapter took a long time because I had FREAKING WRITER'S BLOCK! I was so angry at myself D: And I'm sorry but I don't think this chapter is as good as the first too. I hope you still enjoy!

TealEyedBeing: I smile every time I read your reviews :D Thank you very much!

Venerable Sage of Fortune: I take it that means you liked the story? And I love six flags :O

Albeltextra: Thank you so much! I'm happy you liked it! And this is very different from how I usually write so I'm glad you think it's good.

herRhin-chan: :D

* * *

_{I can see you staring there from across the block _

_with a smile on your mouth_

_and your hand on your huh  
The story of us it always starts the same _

_with a boy and a girl and a huh _

_and a game!}_

It had been a week sense Ichigo had seen Hichigo. Ichigo had been informed several times that his attitude had changed in the short time. Ichigo had mixed feelings about whether or not he should call Hichigo or not.

"Of course you should. He's hot and you too make a good couple."

Harribel, in a way, had a point. Ichigo and Hichigo fit together perfectly. It was like the light meeting the dark. Ichigo liked that thought of he and Hichigo being together, but he knew two things about the man, his name and his number. Ichigo couldn't help but think that Hichigo was lying about both. He was just a stripper after all. Who would want to have a relationship with him?

Ichigo was happy that Chad was back at work the day after the "incident" with Hichigo. Ichigo could swear that on their walk home Chad had a faint blush rise to his tanned cheeks. Ichigo didn't mean to go too into detail, but Chad was the only one he could really talk to about it. Not that it was a big deal or anything. If things got too out of hand Ichigo could take care of them on his own. He didn't need help, and he didn't want it.

Ichigo let out a happy sigh when his shift was over. He went into the dressing room to change from his uniform into his normal clothes. He patted his back pockets to make sure he had his wallet and keys. He grabbed his jacket and walked out of the fairly large room. Ichigo slipped on his gray jacket and walked up to the club owner's office. He knocked three times and waited for permission to enter.

"Come in, honey!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and opened the door, only to be greeted by Orihime almost tackling him. She giggled and hugged him tight. The club owner clicked his tongue to get her attention and she walked back over to him, telling him he was just jealous. Ichigo rolled his eyes once more and told the two that he was leaving. The club owner whined and Orihime pouted.

"I'm going home. See tomorrow sir."

Ichigo replied and walked over to the door. Just as he placed his hand on the door knob he heard the club owner laugh.

"I told you to call me Urahara, Ichi-kuuun~!"

_{And a game  
And a game  
And a game  
A love game!}_

"Ichigo, just call him."

Zangetsu didn't like repeating himself, Ichigo learned. So when he heard Zangetsu let out an aggravated sigh and repeat what he had been telling Ichigo to do since he got home. Ichigo groaned and walked to his room, Zangetsu silently following. Ichigo looked through his dresser drawer and pulled out the piece of paper that held Hichigo's number on it. He showed it to Zangetsu and walked past the tall man to go get the cordless phone. Ichigo took the phone from the kitchen and started to dial as he walked up the stairs back to his room. He walked in his room and saw Zangetsu lying on his bed. Ichigo sighed and closed his bedroom door. He laid down next to Zangetsu with the phone pressed against his ear.

"Hello?"

_That_ was not Hichigo. The rough voice sounded amused and also pissed at the same time. Ichigo looked at the paper in his hand and took the phone away from his ear to see if he punched in the right numbers. Ichigo placed the phone back up against his ear and scratched his head.

"Um can I talk to Hichigo Shirosaki?"

"Shiro? Yeah ya can talk ta him, but who is dis?"

Ichigo couldn't tell if this man was drunk, or if he _really_ talked this way. His grammar was bothering Ichigo to no end.

"This is Ichigo Kurosaki."

The man broke out into laughter and he called out to someone else in the room. He faintly heard the word 'fag' used at least five times throughout the distanced conversation. He heard laughter and someone yelling about being out of milk. Who the hell was living in this house?

"Hello?"

A new voice hit Ichigo's ear, _still_ not belonging to Hichigo. Ichigo was beginning to wonder if he really _did_ have the wrong number.

"Um, hi?"

"Holy shit! Are ya really Ichigo? The one that had sex with Shiro?"

Ichigo felt a blush rise up on his cheeks, what the _hell_ was Hichigo telling these people. Ichigo sat up from his position and growled in the receiver.

"I _did not_ have sex with him!"

Ichigo saw Zangetsu visibly tense from those words. If Ichigo could see the other's eyes, they would probably be glaring daggers at the phone in his hand.

"Fer real? He really likes ya. I thought he woulda fucked ya by now."

Ichigo's heart thumped at the word 'like'. He had never been told that he was liked in that way before. But maybe it was just more lies being fed to him, like about Hichigo actually being in that house.

"Um yeah, well we haven't had sex. Now can you put him on the phone?"

Ichigo was getting really tired of this conversation and he hadn't even talked to the person he called for yet. Zangetsu wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist and placed his head in the orange haired boy's lap. Ichigo smirked and ran a hand through the other's long hair.

"Ya sorry, Imma have Renji go get him. Hold on."

Ichigo heard a clear shout of, 'hey asshole go get shiro'. Ichigo heard more shouting and more profanities being thrown at the two people. Ichigo waited for a while.

"He's almost downstairs. He's like a old man, ya know? By th' way my name's Grimmjow. I saw ya at th' club the otha say."

Ichigo closed his eyes for a second, trying to recall anyone that was with Hichigo when he saw him. He remembered a man with blue hair and a man with red.

"You were the red head?"

"HA! _Hell_ no, blue hair baby."

Ichigo laughed when he heard Grimmjow get in another argument with the other person.

"Who the fuck is this?"

_That_ was Hichigo's voice. Ichigo smiled now that he was finally able to talk to the person he had been calling for.

"It's Ichigo."

"Oh, hey babe. So you finally decided to call, huh? What's wrong, did you miss me?"

Ichigo knew Hichigo had a smirk on his face, and he wanted so badly to smack it off.

_{Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?}_

"I missed you too."

Ichigo smiled at those words. He was happy that he had called Hichigo all those weeks ago. The two had finally made it 'official'. Orihime looked about ready to cry when he broke the news to her. Ichigo would have loved to leave her in tears, but Urahara had to suggest a threesome. And Hichigo said that it would be such a bad idea. Chad on the other hand was happy for Ichigo; he thought Ichigo deserved a lover after what Ichigo had to go through. Urahara was thrilled that Ichigo's "antisocial, love hating, grumpy attitude" stage was over. Now maybe even _more_ money would rack in now that Ichigo seemed more…_willing_ to do his job.

"I like you."

Ichigo couldn't tell Hichigo that he loved him. He couldn't form it in his mouth and then just spit it out. Hichigo told Ichigo that he loved him every day, and never seemed to mind that Ichigo didn't say those same words back. Maybe one day he would say it.

Yeah, maybe one day.

* * *

A/N: THAT'S ALL TEH LYRICS FER TEH SONG! **BUT** this is _not_ the last chapter of the story. Oh, yeah sorry for this being so crappy :/ There was so much talking in this chapter! The most talking there has ever been in this story. Please review!


	4. How About You?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH (well I do but I need that to wash my clothes!)

**A/N: **Hey you guys! I, again, want to thank all of you for subscribing to this story and for the favorites. It means a lot to me! I am VERY, VERY sorry that I haven't updated in so long!

!**WARNING**!: There is swearing, drugs, and THERE IS (not very good) YAOI (MALExMALE) SMEX in this chapter.

TealEyedBeing: I LOVED writing that part. And Ichigo will _never_ return it, muwahahaha! (Just kidding I would never do that! XD)

herRhin-chan: My favorite part about writing that chapter was that sentence. Yup they are finally together! X3

2weird2Btakenserious: Yerp, there is love in the air!

* * *

Ichigo sighed and tightened his grip on his bag as he walked up the stairs to Hichigo's house. This was going to be the first time Ichigo was staying the night at his place, and it was starting to make Ichigo really nervous. Ichigo didn't know how to act; he had no dialog prepared. Ichigo sucked in a deep breath before pressing the doorbell on the door frame. He immediately regretted doing so. Maybe he could make it down the stairs before someone answered the door.

"Ichi-chan!"

Damn, too late.

Ichigo turned around and saw Hichigo smiling with his arms wide open. Ichigo rolled his eyes and hugged his lover. Hichigo hummed happily and squeezed Ichigo's waist tighter.

"Hey fag, get in the house and close the goddamn door!"

Well _that_ killed the mood.

The two lovers moved away from each other and entered the house. Hichigo whined and pulled Ichigo into another hug as soon as he locked the front door. Ichigo dropped his bag on the floor and stared ahead of him. He saw Hichigo's friends sitting in the living room passing back and forth a joint of marijuana. Ichigo looked at them slightly disgusted and for the moment didn't care the Hichigo was feeling him up.

"What's wrong Ichi-chan? You never seen someone smoke a joint?"

Ichigo shook his head and pushed away the pale hands that were getting too close to his crotch. Hichigo chuckled and walked over to Grimmjow, snatching the bag of weed next to him. Grimmjow was about to complain but decided against it when Renji passed him the joint. Hichigo grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled him upstairs to his room.

"No I just got here we are not having sex."

Ichigo crossed his arms and started to ramble about how he wasn't going to give in to Hichigo's sexual desire. Ichigo was so lost in his rant that he didn't notice the room start to get filled with a thin layer of smoke.

"Ichi-chan, come here."

Ichigo walked closer to Hichigo, who was sitting on his bed taking another puff of his joint. Hichigo beckoned him closer. Ichigo walked forward until he was standing in between Hichigo's legs. Hichigo took Ichigo's hand in his and entwined their fingers. Ichigo smiled down at their hands, loving to affection. When it came to sappy stuff like this Ichigo found it most pleasurable, while Hichigo found it pointless. But Hichigo wouldn't deny his love this action. Hichigo took another puff of his joint and pulled Ichigo down for a kiss. Ichigo's eyes winded at the sudden action and he pushed Hichigo away. Ichigo fell to his knees and coughed.

"What the hell you prick? That was disgusting!"

Ichigo wiped his mouth and Hichigo laughed. Ichigo sat on the floor pouting and crossed his arms over his chest. Hichigo giggled and motioned Ichigo over to him. Ichigo stood up and stood in front of his pale boyfriend and stared at him questionably. Hichigo pulled Ichigo to his knees and pulled him in between his blue jean covered legs. Ichigo blushed when he was pulled closer to his lover's most private area. Ichigo looked up at Hichigo and poked at his thigh. Hichigo smirked and grabbed Ichigo's hand and pressed it against himself. Ichigo snatched his hand away when he felt something….._hard_ against the palm of his hand. Ichigo glared at Hichigo, a dark blush burning his cheeks.

"If you won't do it, I'll make you watch."

Ichigo couldn't find words to describe how embarrassed at that moment. Hichigo had already unzipped his pants and taken himself out. Ichigo squeaked when Hichigo gripped a fist full of his hair and forcefully pulled Ichigo closer to his manhood. Hichigo let out a long sigh as he watched Ichigo stare at him play with himself. Ichigo could help but stare longingly at Hichigo's hand move up and down on his length. Ichigo unconsciously reached his own hand down to his pants and started to rub himself through his pants. Hichigo closed his eyes and started to whisper Ichigo's name over and over. Ichigo bit his lip and unbuttoned his pants to reach in and touch his hot, throbbing manhood. Ichigo flinched when Hichigo's hand gripped the back of his head tighter. Ichigo whined and tried to move his head away from the tight hold.

"Nuh-uh, you can't move unless you're gonna suck me."

Ichigo thought for a moment and moved to that the tip of Hichigo's member was pressing against his lips. Hichigo slowly released Ichigo's head and moved his hand away from his member to that Ichigo could get started. Ichigo, still rubbing himself, took the tip of the dripping member into his mouth. He sucked and tasted the salty taste of precis on his tongue. Usually he would complain, but right now he was feeling too good to even care. Ichigo started to move further down the length until he got the whole thing down his throat. Hichigo groaned and combed through Ichigo's hair with his fingers. Ichigo moved up and released Hichigo's member with a pop.

"You can't touch unless you're gonna suck."

Ichigo smirked when Hichigo moved his hand away. Hichigo frowned for a bit and let Ichigo go back to sucking his cock. Hichigo smirked and moved Ichigo's head away from his member and pulled Ichigo onto the bed with him. He kissed the orange haired male and then removed his pants and underwear. Ichigo hissed at the chill that hit his bare parts and rubbed his thigh to create some heat. Hichigo pulled off his own pants and removed his shirt. Ichigo blushed and looked away. Hichigo lay down on the bed and motioned Ichigo to get on top of him. Ichigo moved himself on top of his lover's pale chest and buried his face in his shoulder. Hichigo placed his black painted finger nails on Ichigo's ass cheeks and pressed down. They both moaned at the feeling of their hot arousal's touching. Ichigo gridded his hip into Hichigo's and let out a long moan. The feeling was heavenly.

"Turn the other way."

Ichigo was reluctant to do so, but turned so that he was now facing Hichigo's erection. Ichigo took the other in his hand and licked from the base all the way to the tip. Hichigo groaned and thrust his hips up, wanting more. Ichigo smirked and licked again before taking half into his mouth and sucking as if he were eating a lollipop. Hichigo stuck two of his fingers in his mouth, not enjoying the faint taste of fingernail polish hitting his taste buds. He ran his tongue around them, getting them coated in saliva. Once he felt they were wet enough he took them out and lined them up with Ichigo's tight entrance. Without warning, Hichigo thrust both of the digits into Ichigo making the other shout around his cock. Ichigo released Hichigo and started to pant. He and Hichigo had done this only a few times before, so it still hurt. Hichigo stuck his tongue out to lick Ichigo's member and he started to move his fingers slowly. Ichigo gasped when Hichigo took all of him in his mouth. Ichigo tried to start thrusting down but Hichigo held onto his hips with his free hand. Ichigo whined and decided to thrust back onto the speed increasing fingers in his ass.

"Now Ichi-chan, don't so impatient."

Ichigo whined at the loss of the moist heat around his length. Hichigo rolled Ichigo from on top of him and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Only when we're having sex do you act like a little bitch."

Ichigo flinched at his lover's choice of words, but said nothing. He was right; Ichigo _did _act different when they were having sex. Ichigo would never admit it out loud, but silently in his head was good enough. Ichigo was pulled from his thoughts when Hichigo suddenly thrust into him. Hichigo laughed when he saw Ichigo's eyes widen at the sudden action.

"O-ouch, warn me first!"

Hichigo thought for a moment and then pulled out only to thrust back in.

"I'm about to fuck you. You happy?"

Hichigo did exactly as he said and started to thrust into Ichigo in a slow manor. Ichigo groaned and wrapped his legs around Hichigo's waist, pulling him in closer. Hichigo stared down at Ichigo, burning him with a loving gaze. The slow thrust soon gained speed and Ichigo was crying out so loud he _knew_ Hichigo's roommates could hear him. But at this time, did he really have time to care?

"I love you."

If he wasn't so overcome with pleasure, Ichigo would have freaked out. Ichigo raised a hand to cover his mouth, stifling his too loud groans. Ichigo's hand traveled down to his own length and started to pump himself in time with Hichigo's thrusts. The movements lasted a few moments longer before Ichigo released on his own stomach, releasing a loud cry. Hichigo thrust in once more releasing his seed deep inside his lover. Hichigo laid on top of Ichigo, both men panting.

"So, what about you?"

Ichigo looked down at Hichigo confused. What about him? Ichigo was about to ask but Hichigo pressed his lips hard against his own.

"How do you, you know,_ feel_ about me?"

* * *

**A/N:** YAAAAH! I feel like a pervert now! Pedo-bear would be proud XD

So was is good? If not you must tell me where I went wrong. I'm not a expert as you can see. So I hope you liked the chapter! I'll try to get the next chapter out faster! Please review


	5. Excuses

**A/N:** HOLY BALLS! I haven't updated in FOREVER! So busy with finals now but I felt like I needed to post something for you guys.

**BonneNuit:** Thank You for helping me! =3

**TealEyedBeing:** If Hichi wasn't a perv what would the world come to?

**realityfling18:** I'm glad you love it :D

**Angelchan2010:** Sorry for the slow as FUCK update but I hope you like it!

Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

Hichigo Shirosaki was sitting on a park bench not too far from his shared home. He needed to think, and that was nearly impossible with those brainless monkeys at his home. He wanted to think about everything. Life, Work, Love, Ichigo.

Ichigo.

Hichigo felt slightly angry at the mention of said male's name. After all it had been a week since Hichigo had seen Ichigo.

One week.

One whole week.

One whole fucking week it's been since Ichigo ran out of Hichigo's house after Hichigo had asked him if he loved him. If he didn't he didn't _have_ to say anything. He could have done like usual and just said 'yeah' or 'I like you too'. But damn, did he have to run away? It felt like hell watching the other run out of the house mumbling, 'I have somewhere else to be'. It was an obvious lie, as if he had prier engagements. Hichigo scratched his head. He hadn't felt the same in this week of Ichigo's absence. He felt empty.

Empty.

Hichigo hated the feeling. It made him feel vulnerable and alone.

All alone.

Hichigo laughed bitterly at himself. He should be use to it by now, being alone. He grew up alone, he learned not to depend on people because others caused you trouble. Hichigo grew up learning this and yet in his heart he felt that Ichigo was different. Ichigo was his everything. Ichigo had every quality that Hichigo was looking for in a lover.

Not that he was looking for one.

Hichigo felt a vibration in his left pocket. He reached inside and pulled out his cellphone. He read the caller ID.

_'Renji Abari'_

Hichigo didn't answer it.

He didn't feel like talking right now. Not that he felt like talking all week. Each time he was asked if he was okay he either mumbled a 'yes' or didn't respond at all. Hichigo didn't know why this was fucking him up so much. It was just one guy, he could find someone else just as easy.

Hichigo closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

That's what he'd do. Fine someone else just as easy as he found Ichigo.

-00-

Hichigo was sure if what he was doing wasn't smart.

This seemed dumber than anything he had ever done before. Hichigo was sitting at a table alone inside of Starbucks, sipping his black coffee slowly. His eyes were locked on the door, waiting for anyone attractive to walk in. Maybe this was an excuse to make himself feel better. He didn't really want to do this to Ichigo. He wanted things to work out with between them, but how? Two girls walked in looking almost identical except in the face. Hichigo rolled his eyes and took another sip of coffee. He found it irritating when girls tried to look alike. Matching was not his style. After a few minutes, the door opened again and in walked a young man with dark hair and dark clothing. Behind him was an older woman. The woman looked around with an angry expression planted on her face. She said something to the man and turned to leave. Hichigo noticed she was missing an arm and looked away quickly.

Wasn't it rude to stare at amputees?

But wasn't it even ruder to look away?

Hichigo looked back and saw the woman had already left and only the man was there. From what Hichigo could see the man looked to be in his early twenties, maybe a little younger than himself. Hichigo was so caught up in staring and thinking he didn't notice the man walk toward him.

"Excuse me, uh sir?"

Hichigo snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the man. He looked like Ichigo, a bit rougher in the face, but they looked as if they could be twins.

"Yeah?"

Hichigo could barley hear himself speak. He couldn't tell if the man had heard him from the long silent response. The man smiled.

"Um, you were sort of staring at me and I was wondering if there was anything you wanted."

Hichigo rarely got embarrassed, but this set him off. Had he been staring for that long?

"Sorry, I saw you and your girlfriend walk in and sort of just spaced out."

The man burst into a fit of laughter. The few others that were in the coffeehouse turned to see what the commotion was. I waved my hand in apology and the man started to calm down.

"I'm really sorry, but that was the first time anyone's mistaken us for lovers. That was my sister."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No need, I'm Kaien. Kaien Shiba."

"Hichigo Shirosaki."

There was now an awkward silence between the newly met men. Kaien's name was called to go get his coffee and they took that time to think of something to say to one another. Kaien walked back over to Hichigo and blew on his coffee lightly.

"Mind if I sit down?"

"Only if you want to."

Kaien slowly eased himself into the seat across from Hichigo. Kaien awkwardly took a sip from his own coffee and stared at Hichigo. Hichigo was staring out the window, getting lost in his thoughts again. There was another awkward silence rising. Hichigo's cellphone rang again. He took it out and checked the caller ID.

_'Renji Abari'_

He once again ignored it. He placed his phone back in his pocket and looked at Kaien who had a light blush on his face. Hichigo smirked. Kaien and Ichigo were so similar it wasn't even funny. They matched perfectly.

Hichigo hates things that match.

-00-

"Here's my number, in case you want to meet up some time."

Hichigo nodded and took the paper Kaien was handing him. Kaien waved shyly and walked off. Hichigo looked at the small slip of paper in his hand. He slipped the paper in his pocket and started his way home.

Maybe things were better this way.

But then again, this could still be an excuse to make himself feel better.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry that this chapter is short and late :/ I'm working on the next chapter AS WE SPEAK! If I work hard enough it could possibly be up today, but I doubt that so don't get happy. Again I'm really sorry and I'm gonna try to not have these time lapses from chapter to chapter again.

PEACE~


	6. What Is wrong With You?

**A/N:** I know you are all pissed at me for not updating in forever, but I had computer troubles. My computer crashed and I lost EVERYTHING, it was pure hell. But I'm back and will hopefully be back on track with my writing soon enough! Also just to note there is a one month time skip from last chapter to this chapter.

**WARNING:** There is sexual content in this chapter, if you don't like it that's too damn bad. You have been warned.

**Also**, let's all keep Japan in our thoughts (for those of you who don't do prayers) and help them as much as we can by donating to the Red Cross or by just spreading the word about everything that's happening. 3

**Angelchan2010:** Sorry, Hichi is just being an idiot. Things will blow over soon, maybe ;)

**The-freudianslip: **Haha I will personally send this message to Hichigo A.S.A.P.

**TealEyedBeing:** Thank you so much! Your review made me so happy!

**BonneNuit: **Thank you for being so into the story! Things will get better soon, hopefully!

**Nikki Yosida:** Sorry it wasn't as soon as I would have liked, but here it is now!

* * *

"What th' hell's wrong with you?"

Hichigo sighed and tried to walk past his redhead roommate. Said redhead shoved Hichigo by his shoulders and did so until the pale man was pushed against one wall of their shared home. The redhead raised a fist and struck Hichigo's face with it. He did so a few more times before Hichigo pushed the other male off of himself. Hichigo rubbed his abused face and could taste blood in his mouth.

"What the fuck is your problem Renji?"

"What's my problem? What th' fuck you think yer doin' seein' other guys and shit? Ya lied ta me and Grimmjow about where ya been going the past month, and fer what? Did you really mean it when ya said ya loved Ichigo or was _that _just a load of bullshit too? I saw you with that black haired guy earlier today! I bet ya didn't even love Ichigo th' way ya said ya did."

Hichigo stared at his redhead companion for a while. Who the fuck was he to judge Hichigo's relationship status? The two stayed silent for a while before Renji mumbled saying he was going upstairs to his room. Hichigo stepped back into the wall and let his hand graze his cheek again. He could already feel the swelling start up. Hichigo groaned and turned around to punch the wall.

"Fuck, why can't this shit be easy?"

Hichigo waited as if someone was really going to answer his question. When no one answered Hichigo went to the bathroom to clean up his wounds.

-OO-

"Oh my god, what happened to you?"

Hichigo avoided looking Kaien in his eyes as the younger male worriedly inspected the bandages on Hichigo's cheek and right hand. Hichigo hissed in pain when Kaien pressed too hard on Hichigo's face. Slim fingers quickly disappeared from the injured male and Kaien bit his bottom lip. He looked up at Hichigo, silently pleading with the man to tell him what happened.

"It was a fight, it was nothing serious."

Kaien frowned and wrapped his arms around Hichigo's waist. Hichigo raised his left hand to run his fingers through Kaien's hair. Kaien pressed his face into Hichigo's neck and breathed in his scent. Hichigo looked at Kaien and noted a few physical aspects of the younger man. Well for one, looking closely at him Kaien had freckles lightly dusted across his nose and cheeks, Kaien also wasn't much shorter than Hichigo himself. Hichigo couldn't help but think of how much Kaien reminded him of Ichigo. Hichigo reached down and placed his lips over Kaien's, letting them just sit and linger. Kaien's eyes widened as the action and stood frozen, not knowing what to do.

"Hey fags, take that shit somewhere else! You people are the reason no one likes homos, kissin' a man in public? You two are sick!"

Hichigo slowly removed his lips from Kaien's and turned to face the man whom had yelled at them. The man was very tall and had dark skin. He had extremely large muscles and very petit, scantily clad woman attached to one of his over sized arms.

"Yammy leave them alone, let's just go before you get in another fight."

Hichigo cringed at the high-pitched squeal of the woman's voice. He wasn't sure how the big man could stand being with her if her voice always sounded like that.

"Shut up Cirucci! This fag needs to learn his place in this world! He's no better than the dirt under my fuckin' shoes."

Hichigo clinched his fists tightly so that he wouldn't lash out at the man, it was getting to him and that's just what the man wanted.

"Excuses me, but I feel that you are being rather harsh on these men."

A man with blonde hair stepped in front of Hichigo. The man had a bucket shaped green and white hat on his head and wore strange green robes. He had traditional Japanese sandals on his pale feet and a cane in his hand. Hichigo felt Kaien grab his hand and squeezed it.

"Urahara-san! What are you doing here?"

The Cirucci girl all but screamed at the blonde man. The man took off his hat and offered a bow to the woman.

"Just going around on some, business. I hope you are working hard."

"Yammy's here which mean Cirucci is doing her best!"

And the girl talked about herself in third person, just great. Cirucci dragged Yammy away from the scene and down the street. Hichigo stared at the blonde man and was about to walk away with Kaien when the man grabbed his shoulder.

"You are Hichigo Shirosaki, yes?"

Hichigo glared at the man, but nodded regardless. Who the fuck was this creep, how did he know his name, and why did he feel he had the right to touch Hichigo so freely?

"I'm Kisuke Urahara, I believe you been to my club quite a few times, 'The Soul Society'. You've even been closely associated with one of my more, shy, workers."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Ichigo Kurosaki of course!"

-OO-

"Shiro, who was that guy?"

Hichigo panted and looked behind him to make sure that Urahara man hadn't followed them. The second he mentioned Ichigo's name Hichigo had taken Kaien's hand and ran away. Running wasn't usually his style, but it was necessary in this case.

"And who is Ichigo?"

Hichigo pulled Kaien close to him by the man's shoulders.

"Don't worry about anything dealing with that man okay? I've never meet him before in my life and I don't know that Ichigo person."

Well, half of that was true. Hichigo could honestly say he had never met that Urahara person before. But Ichigo, however, was a different story.

"Then why did we run from him? If you didn't know him you could have just said he had the wrong person. You make it seem like you're hiding something."

"I'm not! Just don't worry about it okay?"

Kaien jumped a little at the shouting, but nodded his head. Hichigo wrapped his arms around Kaien's shoulders and brought him into a hug. Kaien hugged him back and they stayed like this for a while, just enjoying each other's warmth.

"Sorry I called you out like this. I know I said we would go on a date but-"

"It's fine; really, we can always go on a different day. But, um, can we k-kiss again?"

Hichigo chuckled at Kaien's shyness and leaned down to kiss his lips again. Thoughts of Ichigo flooded Hichigo's mind and he deepened the kiss. Hichigo reached his uninjured hand up to grip at Kaien's hair and wrapped his right arm around Kaien's waist. Kaien raised his arms to Hichigo's chest and gripped at his shirt. After a few moments of mindless mouth play, Hichigo pulled away. Both men where panting louder than before, and both were feeling glad that there were very few people in the area they had run to. Kaien pecked Hichigo's lips once more and the two stared in each other's eyes.

But it was wrong.

Hichigo felt his chest tighten, how could he allow himself to do something like this? He loved Ichigo yet he allowed himself to go around dating other men like it was no problem at all.

Kaien was great, but Kaien wasn't the one Hichigo's heart throbbed for. During each of he and Kaien's intimate moments, Hichigo always thought of Ichigo. Ichigo wouldn't leave his thoughts for even a fraction of the day.

He had to do something about this.

-OO-

"Goodnight, Shiro. Is it okay if I call you that?"

Hichigo nodded and Kaien pecked his lips once more before going inside his home. Hichigo sighed and walked down the porch steps and shoved his hands in his jean pockets. It was a bit chilly out and Hichigo cursed himself for walking out of the house without a jacket. Hichigo didn't know where to go. He didn't want to go home just yet.

In fear of Renji and Grimmjow fighting with him.

And other than that Hichigo was out of ideas as to where exactly he could go.

Hichigo sighed, he might as well suck it up and head home, and he would take whatever his roommates threw at him.

-OO-

To Hichigo's surprise when he got home, no one was there. Not that he would sit there and complain but he was looking forward to at least a _little_ fight. Hichigo walked upstairs to his room, walking past the dent he made in the wall when he punched it earlier. Hichigo got to his room and didn't bother turning on the light. He didn't care if it was dark or not while he undressed, he was going to go to sleep anyway. Hichigo stripped out of his t-shirt, jeans, socks and shoes and crawled into his bed. The blankets were warm and inviting, the bed was soft, and Hichigo was…..hard.

_Really _hard.

Did he get hard from getting in the bed? Or was it from that kiss with Kaien earlier? God, neither one sounded very pleasant. Hichigo growled and let his hand slip past the waist band of his boxers. He gripped himself and confirmed that it was, indeed, erect. Hichigo groaned and moved his hand over the hard organ.

Might as well get rid of it.

Hichigo closed his eyes and immediately thought of Ichigo. He thought of Ichigo on his knees opening his mouth, ready to suck on Hichigo's nice, hard cock. He thought of Ichigo on his bed; spreading his legs wide enough to allow Hichigo access to his tight hole.

Hichigo's cock twitched at that thought; he moved his hand a bit faster.

Hichigo thought of Ichigo grinding his ass on the stripper pole at his work place, slowly and sensually. He thought of Ichigo touching himself, using his own fingers to play with his ass.

"Fuck…."

Hichigo groaned and came in his hand, the pearly white fluid intrigued Hichigo. He raised his hand up to his mouth and gave a small lick.

It was bitter and disgusting.

Hichigo wiped the rest of the semen off on his boxers. He would clean up this mess in the morning.

He would clean up this _whole_ mess in the morning.

* * *

A/N: That was pretty long, and I'm very happy with it. Well You read it folks, things between Ichigo and Hichigo are gonna get cleaned up soon! But what about poor Kaien? Please review~!


	7. Expect the Unexpected

**A/N: **I can't help but get the feeling all of you are going to be _very _happy with the outcome of this chapter. Will Hichigo finally get off his ass and fix this thing between him and Ichigo?

**WARNING:** There is sexual content in this chapter. If you do not like it that's still too fucking bad. Also there is a lot of swearing (like there wasn't in earlier chapters).

**TealEyedBeing: **1.) It made me laugh when you talked about Renji beating some sense into Hichi (literally) 2.) I just really wanted to talk about Urahara, hence the reason for Yammy being there! 3.) Yeah, I feel so bad for Kaien but it can't be helped .

**Side note:** Thank you to all of you that have favorite my story, added it to your subscriptions, and added me as one of your favorite authors. I really appreciate it!

* * *

Hichigo always knew there was a reason he hated girls. They were small, weak, bi-polar, and apparently break into your house and watch you sleep because the first thing Hichigo saw when he woke up was a pair of big brown, feminine eyes in his face. Hichigo pushed the girl away from him and ran a hand through his hair.

"Who the fuck are you, and how did you get in my house?"

"How rude! I was invited here, thank you very much! Do you think I would just break into someone's house and watch them sleep for no reason?"

"Actually, yes."

Another reason Hichigo hated girls was, they hit you when you said something they didn't like.

"Renji didn't tell me you were such an asshole. What happened to the angel that was sleeping so peacefully a few minutes ago?"

"He burst into flames and burned, along with my soul."

The girl pouted and continued to rant about Hichigo being mean to her. Hichigo could feel a headache start to form. He ran a hand through his hair again and yawned. The girl was still talking and making it more difficult for Hichigo to ignore her.

"Hey bitch, shut up and get the hell out."

"My name is not bitch! My name is Rukia Kuchiki and Renji said I was allowed to stay in here!"

"Whoa wait, _you're_ Rukia? Renji's girl?"

"No, I'm just kidding. I'm the fucking tooth fairy."

Hichigo _really_ hated women.

-OO-

"So I'm gone fer what, 2 hours, and you two fuckin' fight?"

Hichigo scratched the back if his neck. What was he supposed to say to that? Grimmjow glared at Hichigo and crossed his arms over his bare chest. Hichigo groaned and walked past Grimmjow to go in the kitchen. Hichigo stopped when he saw Renji drinking a glass of water in the middle of the kitchen floor. Renji pulled the glass away from his mouth and looked at Hichigo uncomfortably. Hichigo walked in the kitchen, past Renji, and opened the refrigerator. Hichigo pulled out the carton of orange juice and drink from it.

"That's gross."

Hichigo lowered the carton to look at Renji.

"What is?"

"That, you drinkin' from the carton."

Hichigo smirked and took one more swig before offering the carton to Renji.

"It's cool dude, it's just one indirect kiss. No biggie."

Renji laughed and drank his water. Hichigo smiled and went back to drinking the orange juice. Hichigo knew this meant they were cool again. They didn't need to directly state it; they could curve ball around it and still get the job done.

"Renji! I'm leaving now!"

Renji rolled his eyes at the shout Rukia let out. He walked out of the kitchen, Hichigo following. Renji pecked Rukia's lips before pushing her out the door, promising to call her tonight. Hichigo smirked and sent a wink in Renji's direction. Said red head rolled his eyes.

"Don't hate 'cause I can get pussy."

"I wouldn't want any even if I _could_ get some."

"Yer missin' out, it's like a piece of heaven on earth."

Hichigo just nodded his head and let his friend ramble about the apparent delicious taste of a woman's vagina. It wasn't like Hichigo had never slept with a woman before, he hadn't always been gay. He realized it when he was in tenth grade; he had been sleeping with the school nurse and one day she-

"So, what are ya gonna do fer your birthday tomorrow?"

Shit on a motherfucking cracker, Hichigo forgot his birthday was tomorrow! Not to mention-

"Isn't Ichigo's birthday tomorrow too? That's so weird that you two have the same birthday."

Oh yeah, Hichigo defiantly had to fix this shit _today_.

-OO-

Hichigo couldn't stop fiddling with his fingers as he, Renji, and Grimmjow entered the doors of 'The Soul Society' night club. Renji elbowed Hichigo and muttered for him to stop being a 'pussy'. Hichigo tried to take a deep breath but as soon as he saw Ichigo walking on the stage, to do start dancing, he wanted to hightail out of there. Grimmjow grabbed Hichigo's arm and practically dragged him over to the bar. Grimmjow ordered two beers and turned toward to Hichigo.

"What th' fuck man? Calm th' hell down!"

"But, what the fuck am I supposed to say? 'I'm not ready to break up with you, I want you back'? Let me remind you that, that shit only works in movies!"

Renji nudged Grimmjow's back and told him he was going to the restroom, Grimmjow nodded and turned his attention back to Hichigo.

"Look man, I can't really help you much in this situation. If you want him back you gotta do it yerself. So stop actin' like a little bitch and get yer man back!"

As Grimmjow said this he raised his leg and kicked Hichigo out of his seat. Hichigo fell to the ground and hit his head on the floor. He quickly sat up, ignoring the whispers and giggles he heard as he stood. He brushed his backside and felt a pair of arms wrap around his midsection.

And a pair of boobs press against his back.

"It's Ichigo's man-toy!"

Hichigo was close to ripping the arms off of him, Grimmjow shook his head when Hichigo raised his hands to do so.

"Hello, um, Hime? That's your name right?"

Grimmjow stood from his seat and looked around Hichigo as the strawberry blonde girl. She giggled and shook her head; Hichigo could feel her forehead rub against his back as she did so.

"It's _Ori_hime. That's not fair that I remember your name and you don't remember mine!"

"Oh, you remember my name?"

"Yeah it's Gr-grime-gra-Grimmjow! Yeah it's Grimmjow!"

Hichigo twisted out of Orihime's arms and stood next to Grimmjow to look at her. She had on a black leather top that only covered her large boobs. Under the leather top she wore a fishnet long sleeve shirt. She had on a very, very short leather miniskirt on, and black leather boots to match. Hichigo was starting to think the club owner had a fetish.

"And that's Ichigo's man-toy, Hichigo. Speaking of you, why haven't you been around? You used to come all the time. Ichigo said that-"

"_And next on stage we will have our very sexy, very beautiful, Orihime!"_

"Fuck, sorry I gotta leave! But stay and enjoy the show okay?"

Orihime ran toward the direction of the stage and disappeared from Grimmjow and Hichigo's sight. Hichigo rubbed his head and then realized that if they were calling a new stripper to the stage that meant-

"Ichigo should be around here somewhere."

Hichigo groaned and began looking around slightly panicked. He wasn't ready for this; he wasn't ready to talk to Ichigo.

"And we're in luck, he's coming our way."

Hichigo wanted so badly to punch Grimmjow in his smirking face. Hichigo turned and saw that Ichigo was indeed coming straight in their direction. Once he was standing in front of them Ichigo grabbed Hichigo and brought him down to his height for a kiss.

That was unexpected.

Grimmjow just stared, is this broken up couples do? If so he must still be together with a whole lot of people…

"Oh god, I missed you so much. I'm so sorry that we weren't able to see each other for a while."

Ichigo explained between the kisses he was giving Hichigo. Hichigo kept his hands to his side, not sure what to do. If he put his arms around Ichigo, the other might move away. But he wouldn't know if he tried.

Hichigo didn't want to try. He wanted an explanation. Hichigo pushed Ichigo away and wiped his mouth. Ichigo looked confused for a moment.

"What's wrong? Didn't you miss me?"

"What the hell do you mean 'didn't I miss you'? Of course I did! But you seem to be forgetting the big factor in this equation!"

"Which is?"

Hichigo sighed. Now Ichigo was gonna play dumb?

"You broke up with me that ring a bell?"

"What? When the hell did that happen?"

Well, one more thing Hichigo wasn't expecting.

-OO-

"So your friends told you I broke up with you? Is that what you're saying?"

The whole time Ichigo asked this, he glared at Grimmjow. Grimmjow held his hands up in a defensive position. The three males had gone into, what Ichigo said was, the club owner's office. In the office there was a standard oak desk, with documents, writing utensils, and a picture of the club owner with a tall woman with purple hair. There were pictures of people whom Hichigo assumed were strippers, because he saw a picture of Ichigo and a picture of Orihime, hanging on the walls. The pictures looked amazing, and Hichigo took his time gazing at each of them. There were three doors in the room, including the door they used to enter the office. One of the other doors was open, revealing a restroom that looked extremely clean. The other door was closed and Hichigo could only imagine what was behind the door.

"Hey calm down strawberry, that's what Renji told me. I was just the messenger in all this."

"That's not true Hichigo, I would never do that. Besides even if I _was_ going to break up with you I would at least do it in person and not over the phone. That's a horrible way to break up with someone."

Grimmjow and Hichigo exchanged a glance at each other. In all this excitement the two forgot about another problem that had arisen while Ichigo and Hichigo were 'broken up'.

"Well, it's good that we're not broken up. But there's something I have to tell you."

"You slept with someone didn't you?"

"Wow, way to be extremely fucking blunt you ass."

"Well, did you?"

"No! I sort of, was kinda, like, _dating _someone else…."

"Oh, well that's not so bad I guess."

Hichigo smiled at Ichigo and brought him in for a hug.

"But you broke up with them right?"

Hichigo didn't think he could even feel sorry for himself that he got in this situation. Of course he hadn't broken up with Kaien before coming here. Kaien was such a sweet guy, even if Hichigo wasn't sexually attracted to him. He didn't want to break Kaien's heart, but he also didn't want to be going behind Ichigo's back just to make some other man happy. Hichigo really wondered why things like this could never be easy.

-OO-

Hichigo bit his bottom lip and rubbed his hands together to somehow release the stress he was building up in himself. It was July fifteenth, his birthday, his lover's birthday.

A very special day.

Hichigo was waiting outside the local amusement park, waiting for Ichigo to show up so they could get this over with. Hichigo was never a big fan of amusement parks because he never felt any different after leaving them. He went in with a frown on his lips, and came out the exact same way. The rides were stupid, the food was expensive and gross, and the prizes you won were shitty unless it was a giant teddy bear.

"Sorry I'm late!"

Hichigo snapped out of his thoughts and looked in the direction of the voice. Ichigo was dressed in a black t-shirt with the words 'nice vibe' written in white block letters. He wore black skinny jeans that looked a bit tighter than they should have been. Ichigo also wore wristband and bracelets on his arms, a bit over the top but Hichigo wasn't going to complain. Hichigo glanced down at his own wardrobe and felt a little overdressed. He wore black slacks, black dress shoes, and a white button up shirt that he had tucked into his pants.

Maybe he was a little _too_ overdressed.

Ichigo reached up to kiss Hichigo's cheek, earning a few surprised gasps from a few people around them. Hichigo ignored it and grabbed Ichigo's hand and lead the orange haired male to the ticket booth. They bought their tickets and walked into the park hand-in-hand. Hichigo let Ichigo pick whatever rides he wanted to go on, letting the younger enjoy himself completely.

Hichigo smiled when Ichigo grinned at him when they got on what felt like the hundredth ride they had been on that day. After the fast paced ride was done Ichigo exclaimed that he had to use the restroom. Hichigo nodded and waited for him outside the restroom. Hichigo reached in his pocket and took out his cell phone to check the time. They park would be closing in an hour; they should leave soon so it doesn't take them too long to leave the park while everyone tries to get out at the same time. Hichigo yawned and placed his phone back in his pocket. He stretched his arms over his head. He was happy he had that talk with Ichigo, but something had been off with Ichigo all day. Hichigo wanted to ask, but he didn't want to pressure Ichigo into to telling him. Hichigo closed his eyes and put his hands in his pockets.

"Shiro?"

Hichigo's eyes snapped open and he looked toward the direction of the voice. There stood Kaien, with a group of people behind him.

Hichigo was so fucked.

Kaien smiled and walked closer.

Hichigo was really fucked.

Kaien was almost to his destination when Ichigo walked out of the bathroom and grabbed Hichigo's hand. Ichigo looked at Kaien and then back at Hichigo; he took Hichigo and walked away from Kaien.

He knew, Ichigo knew and Hichigo was so fucked.

"Was that your friend?"

Hichigo nodded, even though Ichigo was walking in front of him and couldn't see this movement.

"He was cute."

Wait, what was that?

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, that guy was cute. I wonder if he's dating anyone."

Ichigo turned to look at Hichigo as he asked this. They had stopped walking and Ichigo let go of Hichigo's pale hand.

"Why do you care?"

That came out a bit harsher than Hichigo intended, but why was Ichigo so interested in Kaien.

Well not that he could really talk, all things considering.

"Well, I've told you about Zangetsu right?"

Hichigo nodded. Hichigo didn't like the idea of Ichigo living with Zangetsu. Not only did it make him jealous, but it also really did make him worry that Ichigo would wind up sleeping with the mystery man. Ichigo barely knew anything about the man, which meant Hichigo, knew barely anything about the man. What if that guy was a secret serial murder?

"Well, he was in an accident, about a month ago. It was when I called your house and Renji thought I was breaking up with you. I was calling to tell you that we wouldn't be able to see each other for a while because Zangetsu was in the hospital and I had to find some way to pay the medical bills. He's still in the hospital, but he's doing much better. I told Renji to tell you I didn't want to see you because it would make me feel bad that we wouldn't be able to spend time together. Zan's really important to me, but so are you. It was really hard not seeing you for so long. I'm sorry I'm spilling this on you so suddenly."

Hichigo rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly feeling really bad that Ichigo had to go through all this while Hichigo was running around with-

"Wait, what does that have to do with Kaien?"

"Kaien? That's his name? Well, Zangetsu hasn't had a lover in a long time so I thought I could find someone to set him up with. You know, maybe have someone else visit him in the hospital besides me."

Hichigo smiled, maybe things would get better.

-OO-

"Hichi…go…"

Hichigo smirked at the poorly, muffled moan his lover let out. The two men were in Hichigo's room, naked, and lightly sweating. Hichigo had two fingers buried knuckle deep within Ichigo, and damn if this man didn't get tighter eveytime they fucked! Hichigo moved his fingers apart a few times, creating a sicssoring motion. Ichigo moaned and buried his face deeper in the pillow he had in front of his face. He was on his knees, ass in the air, giving Hichigo ass the access he needed. Hichigo pushed his fingers in deeper, curling them slightly.

"Ah! Hichi! Do that again!"

Hichigo smirked and added another finger and didn't move them. He wanted Ichigo to beg, he wanted the man beneath him to beg for that kind of pleasure. Ichigo pushed back against the still fingers and let out a whine. He really didn't want to beg Hichigo; it gave the other a bigger head than what he already had. Ichigo pushed back again, only to have Hichigo hold his hips still with the hand that wasn't currently teasing him to the highest degree.

"Hichi!"

"What do you want Ichigo?"

Ichigo whined again and lifted his face from the pillow to attempt to look at Hichigo. He squeezed tight around Hichigo's fingers, causing the other to moan. He could wait to shove his cock in there.

"Please, move your damn fingers."

"Yes, sir."

Hichigo moved his fingers in and out, slowing down in order to scissor his fingers to stretch the hole for something larger later. Hichigo removed his fingers from inside Ichigo and patted around on the bed for the lube he threw somewhere. Once he found it he opened the cap and poured a generous amount on his hand before stroking his own shaft to get it ready for Ichigo.

"You ready Ichi?"

Ichigo nodded and felt Hichigo slide inside of him slowly. The orange haired flinched a little and gripped the pillow before him tighter to avoid tightening around Hichigo. Hichigo already told him enough times that he was tight enough as it was. Hichigo sighed at the blissful feeling of Ichigo around him, it had been too long since they last had sex. Hichigo waited for a Ichigo to tell him it was okay to start moving before slowly pulling out, and thrusting back in at the same pace. Hichigo slowly gained speed as he moved in and out of Ichigo, smiling at the moans Ichigo let out as he felt his prostate get hit each time Hichigo thrust back inside of him. Ichigo raised one of his hands to stroke himself in time with Hichigo's thrusts, his grip on his own cock was almost as tight as the grip he had on Hichigo's.

"Hichi…..I can't….I'm gonna….come…."

"It's okay babe, just come when you need to."

Hichigo was surprised at the steadiness of his voice as he spoke to Ichigo all while slamming in and out of his little strawberry. Ichigo yelled out Hichigo's name before releasing himself in his own hand. After a few more thrusts, Hichigo came inside of Ichigo. A few moments past before Hichigo pulled out of Ichigo and lay down next to him, bringing his lover closer to his body. They could feel the heat radiating from each other's bodies. Hichigo kissed the top of Ichigo's head and buried his nose in his sweaty hair.

"I love you, Ichigo."

There was a few seconds of silence between the two.

"I know, I love you too Hichigo."

* * *

**A/N:** _Fuck_ that was long. I believe this is the longest chapter I've ever written for this story. I hope nothing was confusing and that you enjoyed it! Review please!


	8. Revisiting the Past

**A/N: **_Raise your hand if you've been waiting waaay too long for this chapter! –raises hand- I'm really sorry guys, I don't know why I haven't been working on the story. I was being lazy? But here's the new chapter!_

**TealEyedBeing**: I'm so happy that you liked it! And yeah I sort of just needed a way to end the chapter so you got a bit of smex there ; D

**Mizashi:** Yay! I'm happy that you like the story so far!

**Myra Cifer: **If she was….Tite Kubo would be even more popular! And thank you!

**Titania of Swords: **Thank you so much! I'm very happy you like it!

**Side-note**: _I really want to say thank you so much to the people that have been favoriting this story, adding it to their alert, and also that have added me to their favorite authors. It really means a lot, and I hope to get reviews from some of you people in the future~!_

* * *

Life was funny in a way. One day you have something, the next day it's gone. But in the time that you've had it you treasure it, you love it, you treat it somewhat like a small helpless creature that can only be healed by kindness. It was something that children did often. They loved their new toy one day, giving it every bit of love they can.

The next day they move on.

It was part of the reason Hichigo hated children; they didn't appreciate things as much as they should. They didn't realize that adulthood isn't the same as what you see on television. He understood that they're brains were not yet ready to understand the difficulty of this, but that's life. You've got to learn it someday, so why not now?

"Hichi…"

Hichigo turned on his side. He smiled at the way his lover called out to him even in dreamland. Hichigo raised a hand and brushed some of Ichigo's orange locks behind his ear. Ichigo snuggled against the warm hand and Hichigo chuckled. Hichigo moved his hand away and examined his lover. He was temporarily growing out his hair under his boss' order. It was a few inches past his shoulders now. Ichigo's usual wrinkle between his eyebrows was gone, his face relaxed as he slept the night away. Ichigo's lips were lightly chapped, Hichigo leaned over and poked his tongue out and licked Ichigo's bottom lip a little. Unexpectedly, Ichigo's tongue darted out to lick his own lips, brushing up against Hichigo's tongue in the process. Hichigo moved back and turned to lie back over to lie on his back. When he couldn't sleep at night he would have the strangest thoughts.

Children?

What the hell brought _that_ up?

Hichigo shook his head to clear his mind. He had a strange feeling, but decided not to dwell on it any longer. Hichigo closed his eyes, and opened them as soon as he closed them.

What if Ichigo wanted to adopt kids?

Hichigo closed his eyes again and tried to push the thought away. Maybe he could slip it in a conversation tomorrow.

But what if Ichigo really did want kids? Would he want to get married too?

Hichigo's hands covered up his eyes, he didn't feel like stressing over problems he wasn't even sure would arise. Hichigo turned his back to Ichigo and felt the berry curl up against it. Hichigo smiled at the warmth he felt.

It was comforting.

-OO-

Hichigo woke up the next morning only to find out that it wasn't morning and that Ichigo was not there to entertain him. He left to go to work after being called in on short notice. Hichigo balled up the note in his hands and threw it in the trash. It was weird enough staying at Ichigo's house while Zangetsu was in the hospital, but not having either home owner in the house felt weird. He felt like he was intruding. Hichigo decided he would watch television for a while and noticed it had started to rain outside. Hichigo didn't like the rain. It brought back too many painful memories.

-OO-

_A young boy around eight years old was wincing at the grip his mother had on his arm as she practically dragged him home. He didn't want to go; he knew what was going to happen. One little mistake, a stupid one, and now he was going to pay an unfair price for it._

_When the pair got home the young boy was thrown to the floor. His mother went into the kitchen to grab a beer and drank it like she was dying of thirst, adding on to the already drunken state she was in._

"_What the fuck is your problem? Are you_ tryin' _to make me look like a bad parent? Your tryin' to embarrass me on purpose you little shit!"_

_A glass bottle was thrown, almost hitting the young boy it was being thrown at._

"_Now you're runnin' away from your punishment? Just like your daddy. That good for nothing piece of shit! Come here mother fucker!"_

_A hand struck the young boy across the face. He tried not to cry out, he tried to hold back his tears, but he couldn't do it anymore. It wasn't even the sting of the wound his mother left on his cheek that made him cry. It was the fact that she hated him enough to do it._

"_Mom! Please stop it! It hurts!"_

"_It hurts? It fuckin' hurts? This is nothing compared to what I've been through! If I didn't have a little mistake like you I would be fine! I wouldn't have to worry about_ ANYTHING! _Fuck you! You don't know what real pain is!"_

_The hands struck the young boy, over and over and over. Even after he was on the ground the hands didn't were being thrown at the boy, his mother's feet were kicking and stomping him. He apologized over and over, regretting that he had even been born. He felt terrible, he felt sick, unwanted._

Unloved.

-OO-

Hichigo jumped up from his place on the couch after hearing the sound of the doorbell. He rubbed the tears that had fallen from his eyes and went to the door.

"Who is it?"

There was no answer. Hichigo called out again and received no answer. He turned to go back to the living room but the doorbell rang again. He turned around and unlocked the door, opening it just enough to peek at who was there.

It looked like a young kid.

Hichigo opened the door and leaned against the frame. The kid had on a black coat with the hood up and covering half his face. He had a suitcase sitting on the ground beside him and his hand was still hovering next to the doorbell.

"Look whatever you're sellin' I don't want any. And go home kid; you shouldn't be out in this heavy ass rain."

The child said nothing and stood there for a moment before falling backward. Hichigo reached out and grabbed the person before they fell. The child's head fell back and their hood fell off, reveling a _very_ attractive, young, pale face and jet black hair. Hichigo's face flushed a little at the sudden beauty in front of him. Hichigo saw that the kid's face was pink and that he was breathing heavy. Hichigo pressed a hand to the kid's forehead and growled.

"You're burning up! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Hichigo pulled the kid inside, slammed the front door closed, and carried the kid up to Ichigo's bedroom. He threw the kid on the bed, not caring that he was getting the sheets wet. He ripped the kid's black boots off and threw them on the floor. He took the kids coat off and threw it on the floor as well and immediately recreated it.

He expected the kid to be wearing a little…. _more_ than that.

The boy wasn't wearing a shirt and had on a pair of tight leather pants on that were so low there was no debate on if he was wearing underwear or not. Hichigo went through Ichigo's drawers and got a pair of pajamas. He started with the shirt, carefully putting it on the boy so he wouldn't wake him, then, after closing his eyes; he began to remove the boy's pants. They came off surprisingly easy considering how tight they looked. Hichigo quickly slipped the pajama pants on the boy and opened his eyes. He ripped the wet sheets from under the boy and laid him up against the pillow he had used the night before. He threw the sheets in the pile of wet clothes. Hichigo walked to the hallway and grabbed a few blankets so he could wrap the boy up in them. He then went to the bathroom to get the thermometer before realizing he didn't know how to use it.

"Fuck."

Hichigo laid the thermometer on the nightstand next to the bed and pulled his cell phone from his pants pocket. He dialed Renji's number and waited.

"_What up, fag_?"

Hichigo growled into the phone and almost hung up before remembering why he called.

"What the fuck ever. Anyway where are you supposed to put the thermo-thing when people e are sick?"

Renji paused for a moment before bursting into laughter. He called Grimmjow over and told him what had happened. The two joined in a chores of laughter at Hichigo's expense.

"Shut the fuck up and tell me where it goes."

"_Dude you put it under the armpit._"

Hichigo reached for the thermometer.

"_No you put it under the tongue."_

Hichigo's hand retracted. He should have known asking _these_ idiots would get him nowhere.

"_Dude it's totally the armpit!"_

"_What the fuck are you on man? You put it under the tongue."_

Hichigo hung up the phone and threw it across the room. The phone smashed against the wall and broke into a few large and a few small pieces. He fucking hated techknowledgy. Hichigo picked up the thermometer and opened the boy's mouth and stuck the thermometer under his tongue. Hichigo waited to see if anything would happen. After a few seconds the thermometer beeped and Hichigo pulled it out and looked at it.

147 degrees Fahrenheit.

Shit was that too high?

Hichigo tried to reach into his brain to grab at least a little bit of knowledge from high school.

'It was ninety something, I know that.'

Hichigo left the room to go get a cold compress for the boy's forehead. He stopped in the middle of the hallway.

'What the hell am I doing?'

Hichigo sighed and leaned against the wall and ran a hand down his face. This wasn't like him. He did help total strangers, let alone let them into a house that wasn't even his. But for some reason the boy reminded him of himself as a child. Someone weak and helpless. Hichigo slid down to the floor.

He didn't want to think about. Not now. He hadn't thought about it up until now. So why now? Why did the memories he tried to suppress suddenly pop back up?

Hichigo pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his head on top of his knees.

He wanted to clear his head of this mess; he wanted it all to go away like it had never happened.

-OO-

"_Hichi, sweetheart. Mommy has to go somewhere far away. We can't be together anymore. They found out what mommy does to you. I'm so sorry sweetie, I love you. I really do love you, please remember that."_

_Hichigo looked up at his mother and felt tears fall down his cheeks. No matter how much she hurt him, this was his mother. He didn't want her to leave him, he didn't care how much it when she hit him, and he loved her._

"_But, I don't want that! I don't want you to leave me! Is it because I cry all the time? I'll stop, so please don't leave me!"_

_Hichigo's mother felt her own tears start up. She put a hand up to her mouth to stifle the sobs leaving her. She reached out and pulled Hichigo close to her._

"_I'm so sorry I've made you think this way. It's not your fault, baby. I'm so sorry."_

_Hichigo cried and gripped the back of his mother's sundress. He hadn't been hugged by her in so long; the feeling was strange but brought more tears. The sat in their apartment living room crying and holding one wasn't aware of when he fell asleep, but the whole time he slept he felt a warmth around him. He liked the feeling. He hadn't felt this in a long time either._

_When Hichigo woke up he was in his mother's bedroom tucked tight into blankets on her bed. Hichigo sat up and ran from the room._

"_Mommy? Where are you? Mom?"_

_Hichigo looked all over the house for his mother, not seeing any trace of her. He fell to the floor and cried. He felt abandon and all alone._

-OO-

Hichigo's body aware of some warmth surrounding his whole body. He pressed his head into whatever it was he was laying on. It was a bit hard but soft at the same time.

"If you're awake then get up, you're heavy."

Hichigo's eyes snapped open and he sat up. He was sitting in the hallway on the floor with Ichigo. Hichigo turned to look at Ichigo better and saw he had been reading a book. Hichigo moved closer and took the book from Ichigo's hand. He set the book down and pecked his lover's lips.

"Hey, how was work?"

"Obviously not as eventful as here."

Hichigo looked confused for a moment and Ichigo tilted his head in the direction of his room.

"It's not what it looks like; I don't even know the kid. I just brought him in 'cause I felt bad for him."

"It's okay, I know him. That's Tensa, Zangetsu's younger brother. Thanks for trying to take care of him."

Ichigo kissed Hichigo lightly and pressed his hand against Hichigo's cheek. He used his thumb to wipe some of the tears that had fallen from Hichigo's eyes in his sleep. Hichigo yanked his head back and wiped his own eyes with his hands. Ichigo leaned back against the wall and stretched his arms out. Hichigo crawled back over to him and placed himself in Ichigo's arms, back facing him. The two stayed in this embrace for a little longer before Ichigo spoke up.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No….Yes….I mean, not now. I don't want to even think about it right now."

"Okay, just tell me when you wanna talk about it. I'll stop whatever it is I'm doing and listen to you."

Hichigo smirked and nodded his head. Ichigo always felt like he had to protect everyone, and here he was doing it again. But Hichigo couldn't help but feel his heart rate quicken a bit at Ichigo's words. He loved Ichigo, so much that even a few words like this set his heart on fire with passion. They stayed that way for a while longer and Hichigo had no complaints whatsoever.

-OO-

"So what do you think about him staying here for a while?"

Hichigo raised a brow at Ichigo. Tensa's fever had gone down after Ichigo had given him some pills and the young teen had a nice rest. During the time Ichigo had also explained to him that Tensa was mute due to something that happened to him in the past. Ichigo said that Zangetsu didn't explain what happened so Ichigo was just as clueless and Hichigo three males were sitting in the dining room having lunch together when Ichigo suddenly brought up the idea.

"Why? Doesn't he need to go home? He only came to visit Old Man Zangetsu didn't he?"

"Stop calling him that, and that's only part of the reason he came. He also ran away from home because he said he had problems with his parents. It won't be for too long, I promise."

Hichigo looked across the table at Tensa who was happily munching on his ham and cheese sandwich while listening to the conversation about him. Hichigo thought back on when he first let Tensa inside, he had a suitcase with him. Hichigo looked over toward the front door and saw that the suitcase was sitting inside. Hichigo sighed and looked over Tensa once more.

"Fine, whatever. But how long does he plan on staying? Don't schools start, like, next week or something?"

"We can enroll him in the high school close by for little while. Is that okay with you, Tensa?"

Tensa nodded his head and smiled a little. Hichigo had to admit, the kid was cute. Hichigo watched as Ichigo engaged in conversation with Tensa, asking only yes or no questions. Hichigo was now very curious as to what had caused the boy to decide he no longer wanted to vocally be a part of the world.

Not that it was any of his business.

Hichigo smirked to himself for once again acting out of character. He would snap out of it soon.

Probably.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright! New chapter is up and I'm feeling pretty good! I'm so happy to have finally introduced Tensa into the story. I have a lot of plans for him in the future~! Thanks for reading! Please review~!


	9. New Friends

**A/N: **_Hello once again everyone! I hope you are all ready for some more Tensa action, I know I am~! Also I'm so sorry for the lack of update! I feel terrible having you all wait so long._

**Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: **Yes but it's all for the plot!

**A/N: **Thank you to the huge group of people that added this story to their alert and to the people that added me to their alert! I hope you continue to like the story!

* * *

A white collared shirt, a red and blue tie, black slacks, and black shoes. Tensa smiled at himself as he looked in the mirror in his older brother's bedroom. It had been decided that Ichigo and Hichigo would continue to share Ichigo's room while Tensa stayed in Zangetsu's. The room was furnished with black furniture, that really popped against the bare white walls and carpet floor. Not that Tensa minded, he and his brother both shared the same taste in a lot of things. The room was set up in a way that reminded Tensa of his own. It was a bit creepy how much he and his brother were alike.

Tensa picked up his backpack from the bed and smiled at how lucky he was to have Ichigo be there for him. If it wasn't for Ichigo, Tensa wouldn't have anywhere to go. Running away from home is hard when you don't have a plan, and luckily Tensa had one. Tensa put the backpack straps over both his shoulders and left the room, making sure to close the door behind him.

He made his way down the stairs of the house and saw Hichigo in the kitchen making something. Tensa shook his head and started towards the door.

"Don't you dare even think about leaving without having breakfast!"

Tensa jumped at the sudden shout. He turned his head to look at Hichigo and saw him holding a plate of food out to him. Tensa took off his backpack and took the plate. He went and sat down at the dining table and a moment later Hichigo joined him. The two sat in an awkward silence until Hichigo cleared his throat.

"So you excited about school?"

Tensa nodded.

"You know if it weren't for your brother getting hurt, Ichigo wouldn't know his full name. Isn't that funny?"

Tensa smiled at Hichigo's weak attempt at making small talk. Hichigo was mumbling to himself about something incoherent, but Tensa could only guess he was reprimanding himself for his poor excuse of a conversation starter. Tensa smiled again and stood up to take his plate into the kitchen. Hichigo stopped him and took the plate instead. He ruffled Tensa's hair.

"I got this, you just head out to school."

Tensa nodded and went to get his bag. He felt a little bad for thinking Hichigo was so scary when they first met. He was actually very nice. He reminded him of someone else Tensa knew….

-OO-

Tensa had a small smile on his face as he walked toward his new school. Tensa had never been to any real school before, he had been homeschooled all his life. He did play with the kids in his neighborhood as a child, so it wasn't as if he didn't have friends. He still felt a little nervous about going though, and he hadn't felt nervous in a long time.

It was a nice cool August day, there were a few people out, and there were no cars on the road. It was a peaceful silence. He liked the quite much better than a lot of noise. Tensa saw a few male figures walking in the same direction as him and wearing the same uniform as him and it reminded him of how lucky he was to even be able to get into the school on such short notice. The principle was happy to let Tensa in the school. He said it would do the students in his grade some good to have a fresh face around. Tensa was so lost in his thoughts that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and walked right into someone. The person fell to the ground, sending his documents flying all over the sidewalk. Tensa was still standing and he winced as he watched the man hit the ground. Tensa bent down to start picking up the man's papers.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going."

Tensa looked up at the man. The man's hair was very long, and a light blonde color. He was wearing a white dressy shirt with a black blazer on top of it. He had a dark colored messenger bag on his shoulder and was mumbling to himself and looked embarrassed. Tensa smiled at him and handed him the papers he had collected. They both stood up and the blonde man apologized once more. Tensa shook his head and waved his hands frantically as if telling the man it was okay and not his fault. The man stared at Tensa for a moment before taking a pen from his pocket and a small notepad from his bag.

"You might be needed this."

The man winked at Tensa before walking in the opposite direction of him. Tensa felt his face heat up a little. He looked at his wrist watch and his mouth dropped open a little.

He ran down the block, clutching his backpack straps. It was only the first day and he was already going to be late.

-OO-

"It's fine Tensa, we're all late on the occasion."

Tensa smiled at the principle as the older man showed him a few places around the school. He showed him his locker, the gym, the restrooms, and was now leading him to his classroom. They walked in a comfortable silence for a while before the principle stopped in front of a classroom door.

"This will be your classroom. Unlike most high schools, you will stay in this room for all of your classes. The teachers will swap. It's much easier this way, don't you think?"

Tensa nodded his head a bit. The principle smiled and ruffled Tensa's hair.

"Have fun, if you need anything just come to the office and we'll help you."

Tensa nodded once more and watched as the principle walked back the way they came. Tensa sighed and took a deep breath. He knocked on the classroom door and opened it.

It was chaos in the room.

There was so much noise it surprised him that he couldn't hear it from outside the door. Paper balls and planes were flying through the air. Girl's were applying makeup using desktop mirrors. A couple was actually sitting on the teacher's desk having their own make-out session. Tensa wanted to step out of the room and close the door, but he felt someone walk up behind him.

"Oh dear."

Tensa turned around and saw the blonde man from earlier. The man walked by him and set a large folder filled with papers on his desk. The couple moved away from the desk and went to continue their session against the wall.

"Alright everyone, shut the hell up!"

The noise slowly died down and everyone made their way to an empty seat.

"Well you all know me, considering I was your homeroom , English, and History teacher last year. But I am forced to do this introduction again _anyway_ because we have new student."

The man turned to look at Tensa.

"My name is Rojuro Otoribashi, but you can call me Rose or Mr. Otoribashi. "

Some of the students shouted out calling him 'sexy' and some very raunchy names.

" Starting today I will be your Homeroom, Science, and Math teacher. And before you ask, yes I do have a degree in all the subjects I teach, Hisagi."

"Just makin' sure, Rose. You look a bit young to have gone to school for all _that_."

"Well thanks for the concern. Anyway, the new kid's name is….uh….shit. Well while I look for the paper, get in here kid."

Tensa stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He walked over to the teacher, Rose, and stood facing the other students. They stared at him with questioning looks. The boy who made the remark earlier, Hisagi, raised his hand. Without looking up from the papers he was staring at, the blonde spoke.

"What?"

"Why doesn't he just tell us his name?"

"He can't."

"Why not?"

"Goddamnit kid, why all the questions? Can't you just be like everyone else and keep them locked up so I don't have to hear them?"

"Sorry Rose, I gotta speak my mind or I'll, like, explode or somethin'."

The class released a few chuckles and giggles and started to chat in low voices. Tensa looked over at Rose who was still struggling to find the paper with his name on it. Tensa waved his hand to get Rose's attention. Rose looked up and saw Tensa point to the chalk board behind them. Rose sighed and nodded his head. He set his papers down and called the class back to his attention.

"Admittin' defeat? You lose, like, everything Rose."

"Hisagi, detention."

"What?"

The class laughed as Hisagi stood up and made his way over to the front desk and tried to plead with Rose about the 'unfair' treatment.

Tensa set down the chalk when he was done writing his name. The class looked at the board and stayed silent for a while.

"Your handwriting is _gay_."

"Hisagi, another detention."

"What? That's not fair! It's the truth! What straight guy has hand writing that neat?"

"Obviously not you, now go sit down."

Hisagi turned and walked back to his seat. Some of the guys sitting around him started to laugh and joke with him. Tensa looked a bit envious, Hisagi seemed to be popular and a bit of a jerk at the same time. Tensa always thought you had to be one or the other ,like in the movies.

"This is the new student, Tensa Zangetsu. He's mute, meaning he can't talk-"

"Is he mute by choice or by medical condition?"

Rose sighed and looked over at Tensa for an answer. Tensa walked over to the board again and wrote.

"He said by choice. Anyway I want you all to treat Tensa-"

"So he really can talk? Why did he decide not to talk?"

"Hisagi, shut the fuck up and let me speak. I don't know every detail on the kid's life."

Tensa stood looking around the room as Rose told the students to be nice to him and treat him with respect. The students all looked bored and like they could care less about Tensa or what Rose was saying. The only person that looked interested was Hisagi, which surprised Tensa. He thought that out of everyone in the room, Hisagi would be the one with the least interest.

"I really wouldn't care where you sit, but the only desk left is the one behind Hisagi so, there's your new seat."

Tensa nodded and walked over to the seat behind Hisagi. As he walked by the other student started to stare at him with wide eyes. Some of the girls winked at him and the guys blushed a bit. Once at his seat, Tensa removed his backpack and sat down. He reached in his backpack to retrieve the notebook and pen Rose had given him when they met earlier. Tensa looked up to see Hisagi staring at him. They locked eyes for a few more seconds before Hisagi blinked.

"I suck at this game."

Hisagi smiled at Tensa and turned back around to listen to whatever it was Rose was saying. After a few more minutes a bell rang and Rose told everyone he would be right back. The second Rose stepped out of the room all of the students got out of their seats and crowed around Tensa.

"Dude you're, like, _really_ pretty."

"What's your secret? Your skin is _way_ too smooth to be natural."

"Your hair is _so_ silky! What shampoo do you use?"

Tensa felt heat rise to his cheeks. No one had every called him pretty before, it hurt his ego a bit. The questions kept being thrown at him and he didn't know what to do.

"You guys heard what Rose said. The kids mute, he's not gonna answer your questions."

Tensa looked over at Hisagi who had his back to him. Everyone mumbled and moved away from Tensa and went to talking to their friends. Hisagi turned back to face Tensa again with a large grin on his face. Tensa gave a small smile back and looked down at his desk.

"Sorry about what I said earlier, I didn't mean it. I was just joking around."

Tensa looked up and shook his head before opening his notepad.

'It's fine.'

"I can show you around school if you want. I'll be your buddy for the day, if you don't mind."

'You don't have to do that. I'll be fine.'

"It's not that I _have_ to do it, I _want_ to. And don't worry, I don't bite."

-OO-

Tensa was happy to say that Hisagi had actually made his day amazing. He showed him around to a few more unpopulated areas to eat lunch. He showed him to the roof of the school, and even introduced him to a few of the people that he hung out with. But surprisingly enough, Hisagi said that he didn't have anyone he could actually call his 'friend' at school. He said there wasn't really anyone that he could really connect with, but that Tensa was different. Even though he didn't speak, he said he felt like Tensa would know what to say if he ever felt down. Tensa smiled in reply. It kind of freaked Tensa out to hear such sincere words coming from a complete stranger, but maybe it would grow on him to hear such things.

-OO-

The rest of the day seemed to fly by. Tensa was disappointed that even if it was the first day, Rose had given them a lot of homework. Tensa waved to a few of his classmates as he was leaving the room. He felt happy that he had talked to them earlier in the day. He would have many exciting things to tell Ichigo when he got home. Tensa slowed down his pace as he was walking toward the exit of the school. He was starting to feel bad about imposing on Ichigo and Hichigo.

Not that he _really_ cared about what Hichigo thought.

Tensa sighed and kept walking. Even if he was imposing, Ichigo would never say it to his face. Tensa reached into his pocket and took out his wallet. He opened it up and took out a picture of someone. It was a rather large man with pointed hair. He had an eye patch over one of his eyes and a seemingly blood thirsty smile on his face. Tensa smiled at the picture.

"Tensa!"

Tensa quickly put the picture back in his wallet and shoved it back in his pocket. He turned around and smiled as Hisagi as the boy came running over to him. Hisagi looked at him a little suspiciously for a moment before placing an arm around the shorter.

"I pulled a few strings with Rose and he said I wouldn't have to start serving my detentions until tomorrow, meaning I can hang with you today!"

Tensa nodded his head and smiled when Hisagi shouted in his excitement. Hisagi started talking 800 words per second, Tensa could barely understand him. Hisagi asked Tensa if he could take him to a café he went to often. Tensa nodded and let the other drag him off to their destination.

-OO-

"What do you want?"

Tensa looked up from the menu in his hands and at Hisagi. When they arrived Tensa looked around and saw that the entire café was filled with couples. They ranged from teenagers, to even elderly people. Tensa set his menu down and reached inside his backpack for the pen and notepad Rose had given him.

'Is this a date?'

Hisagi was reading as Tensa wrote and blushed.

"What? Why would you think _that_?"

'Because this place is filled with couples.'

Hisagi looked around and blushed again. Tensa sighed and began writing again.

'You never noticed?'

"Well I only come here because my brother took me here once and they had really good milkshakes."

Tensa nodded and set his pen down. He looked back at the menu and pointed at what he wanted. Hisagi nodded and waved over their waitress.

"Hello boys, what'll it be?"

"We'll both have a chocolate milkshake."

The waitress nodded and was about to write it down, then looked back up at the two.

"Will that be _two_ milkshakes, or one with _two_ straws?"

Tensa and Hisagi blushed and Tensa wrote down in the notepad and shoved it toward the waitress.

'TWO DIFFERENT MILKSHAKES!'

The woman giggled and wrote it down.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, our café welcomes _all_ types of couples here."

Tensa set the notepad down and put his hands over his face in embarrassment. Note to self, Tensa was _never_ going out to eat with Hisagi _again_.

* * *

**A/N: **_Alright here it is! FINALLY! I hope you guys like it! Please review~_


End file.
